oenusfandomcom-20200213-history
Wydal Union
Wydal Union The Wydal Union is a small, landlocked country in the North of Aelkot known for wielding much more influence outside of it's borders than would normally be expected for a country of its size and limited wealth. The Wydal Union is lead by Emperor Urdro IX (Born: Robert Struenor), who ascended to his position by challenging the previous Emperor to single combat after proving his worthiness by wearing the Crown of Wydal. History The Wydal Union was born from a union of the barbaric tribes native to that area in 757 DR. At 847 years the Wydal Union is the second oldest nation in all Oenus. This incredible act was orchestrated by a Labur mage of considerable power named Orech Wydal. A native of the land that would bear his name he was cast from his tribe for his disappointing stature and 'craven' nature and travelled to Labur and mastered their methods. At the age of 30 he returned to his homeland and killed the mighty dragon Todesbrecher and his thralls. Using the mighty dragon's life energy to power his magic Orech was able to bind the Dragon's soul to his will and to a mighty artifact that would come to be known as the Crown of Wydal. At the time the crown was functionally a mere phylactery making Todesbrecher a dracolich bound to serve whoever wore the crown. Forming a mighty undead army from Todesbrecher's thralls and using the dragon himself as his badge of office Orech Wydal conquered the land which had cast him out forming his great union of the tribes. The union under Orech Wydal quickly became a traditionally structured monarchy with succession going to anyone who could survive a ritual known as "The Challenge". Anyone with the will to do so may call the current emperor to the The Challenge. Due to it's uniquely powerful and influential military Wydal has been a deciding force in all the great conflicts of Aelkot. They have lost only a single war lasting from 1495 to 1501 DR when the combined might of every nation on Aelkot except Imperial Aelessia and Caywood was able to secure the independance of Bonnestadt and The Cair Lands. This is widely considered to have been possible only because the Crown of Wydal abandoned Emperor Urdro VI for his infant son, who would be known as Urdro VII or Struenor the Wicked for establishing his agenda of forced conversion to the Demonologist faith, at the prime age of 4 years. Urdro IIX was long lived and generally well liked for the period of relative calm, stability, and growing wealth under his rule but was considered to be highly abnormal. Urdro IX has proved himself to be more the typical Wydal emperor, waging war on Bonnestadt and the Cair Lands and sending soldiers to support all three sides in the war of succession in Grand Hofferund. Internal Politics Wydal is a strong autocracy, with the Emperor wielding absolue authority in all matters. The only nobility within Wydal is the family of the Emperor. All government positions are awarded by merit. The position of emperor can only be inherited by someone who can complete The Challenge. While this has gone to a family member for the last three Emperors this is generally not the case. The Challenge is a ritual wherein both the Emperor and the would-be emperor lay hands on the Crown of Wydal and ask to be judged. The crown may also choose to judge people as if there was a challenge even if the words are not spoken as was in the case of Urdro VII. The Crown of Wydal is a powerful phylactery containing the soul of Todesbrecher and each of the previous Wydal Emperors, giving them the undead might of liches and binding their will to the current emperor. On death, each Emperor becomes a lich their soul having already been prepared by simply surviving judgement by the artifact. The Crown of Wydal also gives the emperor the ability to forcibly transform a living person into a lich, binding their soul within the Crown and adding their suffering to the pain of the Challenge. The judgement consists of the souls trapped within the crown entering into the minds of the Challengers and showing them visions, torturing them, and otherwise judging their worthiness. One or both of them perish, and the survivor is the Emperor. If no one surivives then there is no emperor. When this happens there is usually no shortage of claimants. Economy Wydal is not a land blessed with abundant wealth in its fields or hills, but it is not infertile or empty. It is also not known for having craftsmen of any particular skill or any rare resources. In times of peace Wydal is a land on the brink of hardship. The unique military situation of Wydal is its main source of wealth and much of it's economy is built around supporting mercenaries abroad and the large domestic military. Without periodic wars, and the plunder from them Wydal as a nation and people would quickly find themselves unable to maintain their standard of living. Wydal uses a variety of currencies. When they held more territory they minted their own coin. Such coins have mostly been removed from circulation in favor of the Stacht. The Stacht was originally minted in Grand Hofferund and was used in Bonnestadt and Hemsewald. The modern Stacht is produced in Bonnestadt. A common meal in an inn in Wydal will cost about 2 Stacht, and a room in that inn would cost about 10 Stacht. Military The grand army of Wydal is famous around the world for its discipline, strategy, and combat effectiveness. Most military doctrine in Aelkot is built from imitation of the Wydal doctrine or from strategies to defeat it. They keep a large standing army - one in four adults is in the Army and one in four is employed somehow in the support of it. This ratio is quite skewed compared to how it would be in most other lands. This is due to the exceptional organization of the infrastructure established by Emperor Aleric in 790 DR and maintained diligently since then. At any given time about 70% of the grand army is employed by other nations. These soldiers are known as foreign legionaires. They are much more than mere mercenaries and are kept as elite infantry and advisors. They are famed for exceptional loyalty and moral and are often more trustworthy and dependable in adverse conditions than regular infantry. The wide distribution of the grand army in the armies of foreign powers often results in divisions of the army fighting other divisions in foreign wars. Such is the discipline and acceptance of this way of life that neither division will defect, refuse to fight, or aim for anything other than total victory in such a situation. The grand army is built around the structure known as a Legion. A legion is under the command of a general and is capable of independant action with it's own independant supply chain and is capable of all aspects of ground and aerial combat. Each legion consists of four Infantry Companies, two Cavalry Companies, and the Support Company. The general's guard consists of two Maniples of hardened infantry, two Ala of heavy ground cavalry, one Ala of heavy air cavalry, and a combat casting team of usually four master ranked wizards and 25 or more adepts. These hardened units accompanying the leadership are often under sized as only the most experienced are permitted. The basic unit of a Wydal Army is the infantry maniple. A maniple consists of one hundred infantrymen each wearing a breastplate. Each infantryman carries a Glaive-Guisarme, a small axe and a shield. The infantrymen are supported by twenty armsmen, each with a greatsword or a warhammer and a shield, by their preference. Each maniple has three or four wizards of initiate rank. They are lead by two sergeants who report to a lieutenant and an adept ranked wizard who is of equal rank to the lieutenant and takes command in the event of the lieutenant's death or injury. An Infantry company consists of three brigades each with four maniples. Each brigade is lead by a captain. The captains have a guard consisting of approximately twenty experienced soldiers and four adept ranked wizards. The Company command is a maniple sized unit consisting of the the most skilled soldiers, and is lead by a Major. An infantry company therefore consists of 1739 soldiers. The two cavalry units will consist of a ground cavalry and air cavalry unit. A cavalry company consists of three Ala of heavy cavalry and seven Ala of light cavalry. Each Ala contains sixty hundred riders and is lead by a lieutenant. The light cavalry will generally carry swords and short bows wearing light armor. The heavy cavalry fight as a sixty man unit and carry large lances, swords or axes, and shields. The leadership of an infantry company is a one hundred man unit of cavalry, supporting a fire team of about twelve mounted wizards who will often dismount for spellcasting, a Major who commands, and ten Captains who will report between the major and lieutenants. A Cavalry company is 733 men. The air cavalry is organized in the same way as ground cavalry, but consists of more elite soldiers and is usually 1/4 to 1/3 the size of the ground cavalry company due to the rarity of those mounts. In an air cavalry company all ten Ala are usually heavily armed and armored, and is usually 258 soldiers. The support company consists of six fire teams and one engineering team. Each fire team consists of a maniple of infantry chosen for their particularly steadfast nature and a casting team consisting of twenty or so adept ranked wizards. Each fire team is a lead by a master ranked wizard. The engineering team is an irregular group, consisting of at least two maniples of infantry. The support company is usually about 1250 soldiers. This places the legion at a fighting strength of about 9500 men. The immediate fighting strength of Wydal is five legions domestically, three deployed in Bonnestadt. There are eight additional legions deployed in mercenary service across Aelkot. Two are in the service of Imperial Aelessia. One is employed by The Republic of Pwllheney, One is employed by Caywood. The Principality of Thonde employs two for their war for control of Grand Hofferund, and one is employed by the unknown revolutionary attempting to overthrow Hemsewald on behalf of the Principality of Roderick. The City of Doors employs the last as a security and defense force. The stern, well discplined and well behaved men and women of the foreign legions are the most common 'point of contact' foreigners have with the people of Wydal. This is likely to blame for the stereotypes about these people which would have the unwitting believe that they are an uptright and aloof people, willing to slay their own countrymen in some foreigners war because 'orders are orders'. Relations The militant nature of Wydal flavors their relationship with other nations. They have been in a nearly constant state of war with The Cair Lands and Bonnestadt and have poor relations with them. Ynnean and Caleah pay tribute to avoid invasion. The Kingdom of Maesteg effectively does the same by providing the material needed for the Wydal military with significant discounts. In lands outside the immediate reach of Wydal they are treated with cool unease. Laws Places of Note Category:Geography Category:Countries in Aelkot